Under The Sea
by xQueen-Of-Applesx
Summary: Ariel is still out looking for Eric and left her daughter behindbin Storybrooke. Henry told her everything but Melody has a hard time understanding it all. Soon, Ariel returns and Melody remembers but one name stood out. Morgana is coming back and all hell is about to break loose. (I don't own ouat or it's characters)


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a OUAT fanfic I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I make but please review and enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

Her named was Melody, Princess of the mer-people and of land. She stood on the beach listening to the waves crash against the rocks and inhaled the smell of the salty sea but her peaceful moment had been interrupted by her mother Princess Ariel "Melody here you are don't you know its your party that your missing." Her mother commented and Melody sighed. Sometimes her mother didn't understand her that she wasn't the type of girl for a party with fancy dresses and jewelry "Just because you wanted to be part of this world doesn't mean that I do even if I am a princess I don't fit in." Melody replied to her mother as she sat down on the rock not caring if the blue dress she wore got a little dirty.

Ariel took a seat next to her daughter and wrapped one arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze "I didn't fit in here at first either it was different from the sea but I don't regret it one bit because I have you." Melody looked over to her mother and gave her a small smile. Her mom was right they were two fish out of the sea "Alright let's go back." Melody said and the two of them walked back into the castle together where they would celebrate her 16th birthday.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, Present Day**_

It was a regular day for Melody Waters. She worked as a waitress in a sea food resteraunt that her grandfather ran and as usual it was packed. Normally, she would feed the fish and crab that they kept in a tank whom she named Flounder and Sebastian but her grandfather had already took care of it. Her mother was out some where she didn't really know her much as a child but she was hopeful to meet her parents some day. A small sigh escaped her lips as she tied up her hair and started to work "Melody can you get the Mayor's order." Her grandfather said as she did just that.

She knew that her mother name was Ariel and that she was off to find her lost father according to what the Mayor's son Henry told her, "Hello Mayor Mills." Melody greeted as she placed a cold cup of ice water in front of her and a coffee in front of Emma, Henry's birth mother "How are you holding up Melody?" The Savior had asked her. Melody had forgotten about the spell being broken it was so long ago "I'm doing fine." She lied and set their food down in front of them as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I guess Ariel hasn't come back yet." Emma commented taking a sip of the coffee, "Melody doesn't like to talk about the past she knows everything but I don't think she understands it." Henry replied. Emma didn't blame the girl for not wanting to bring up the past. She was only 16 and living with her grand father at that unsure if her parents were ever going to come back for her. In some ways she was like Henry.

* * *

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

"Morgana you let my grand daughter go!" King Triton shouted to the sea witch but Morgana only smirked holding the little childninto the air above the sharks "Its eother your grand daughter or the Tritan." She sneered dangling Princess Melody fro her tentacles that's when Prince Eric had moved the sail and hit Morgana with the wooden pole making her drop Baby Melody has Ariel caught her.

"Mark my words I will get my revenge and I'll have everyone bow down to me!" With that Morgana vanished and all that was heard was Triton shouting "FIND HER!" Ariel held Melody close and glanced at her father "Don't worry we will find her for now keep Melody away from the sea but take this locket the magic inside it will protect her." Triton said to his youngest daughter and disappeared into the ocean.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke,Present Day**_

Meldoy sighed as she undid the apron from around her waist and hung it up on the hook above her she fed Sebastian and Flounder one last time before heading out to the docks where she sat down her feet dangling above the clear blue water.

She thought about what Henry had told her that she was the daughter of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric in a way that made her a princess as well. She believed of course because her grandfather did as well, she just had a hard time understanding it. Everyone here in this town were from a story that was told to childeren before bed. A small sigh escaped her lips as she twirled the locket around her neck and glanced at her reflection in the water.

What she saw stunned her,there was a whirlpool in the ocean and as she stood backing away from it a mermaid appeared before her with a young man. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as if this was a dream until memories clouded her mind. She took a step forward and when she did the mermaid glanced up at her "Melody is that you?" The beautiful mermaid had asked unsure of how to respond Melody only nodded.

She was afraid that if she had spoken she would wake up and this would have been a dream. The woman stood and hugged the young girl before her and Eric had joined them.

"Ariel?" Emma said as the rest of the town showed up before the scene Ariel smiled at Emma and put a arm around Melody's shoulders "I'm back and with Eric to." The male beside her smiled and looked towards Henry "Thank you for telling Melody about us." He said and Henry only smiled back.

Melody was still in shock every memory came back to as soon as she was back in her mothers arms "Morgana. " she muttered and Ariel looked at her daughter with concern "Melody?" She asked and the blue eyed girl gave her mother a stern look "She's close I don't know where but Morgana is coming back just like she said she would."

With those words Melody blacked out and all she heard were shouts of people calling out her name.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So I hope you like it remember this is my first OUAT fanfic please read &review criticism is welcome!_


End file.
